Curious
by Listen.To.Your.Heartx3
Summary: [Oneshot] I couldn't help but ask...I'm a curious girl. [Troyella]


**(A/N: Just a fluffy Troyella one-shot (if you can call it a one-shot) drabble I decided to write. I am very happy because for the first time in a long while, this isn't co-written:P Enjoy:))**

* * *

"Come on, Troy...You know you wanna tell me." Gabriella grinned mischeviously. Troy shook his head, flashing back the same mischevious grin. 

"Not telling..."

"Aww, I won't tell anyone," She promised.

"Nuh uhh...Come on," He laughed. "Why do you wanna know so bad? I mean, don't you get tired of this? You've been bugging me for the whole day. _'Troy, come on. Who do you like?' _" He mocked her in a high pitched voice. Gabriella lightly bumped her shoulder into his, giggling.

"Okay, first off, I'm a curious girl. Second, no I don't get tired of this. And third, my voice is NOT that high pitched." Okay, so she didn't exactly tell the whole truth. She _was_ curious. But that wasn't the only reason she wanted to know. Truth was, she'd liked him ever since the winter musical.

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Are you LISTENING to your voice right now?"

She playfully shoved him, throwing him slightly off course and into the path of an old lady, almost knocking her over. The lady shot them one of the dirtiest looks the two had ever seen an old lady shoot. They immediately apologized sincerely, unfortunately failing to change her mood. The woman walked on her way, still glaring at them. As soon as she turned the corner, the teens began to crack up.

"That was SO your fault," Troy accused her, slowly calming down. Gabriella, on the other hand, was still laughing hysterically.

"Yea, I know...I'm sorry," She managed to choke out. Seeing Gabriella still giggling, he gave another small chuckle, embracing the petite brunette in a hug as she calmed down.When she was completely calm, she slipped out of his arms and led him over to the park bench. "So?"

"So _what?_" He asked, innocently, hoping to avoid the question.

"You know _'so what'_," She teased.

"Come on, Gabs...Do I have to?" He whined. Gabriella nodded sternly, but couldn't keep the serious face on any longer and fell into another fit of giggles. Troy shook his head for what seemed to be the billionth time that day.

"I'll tell you eventually." He smirked.

"And when IS eventually?" She asked, her giggles slowly ceasing. Troy got up from the wooden park bench and began to walk away.

"Not now, that's for sure." He stopped and backtracked when he realized Gabriella hadn't yet got up to follow him. "So, are you coming?" He laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Hop on. I'll take you home." They both grinned. Troy turned around and bent down as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck then jumped. He caught her legs and she giggled as he stood up and began to jog with her on his back in the direction of her house.

* * *

Troy walked into his home and dropped his keys and backpack onto the table in the entrance hall. He jogged over to his computer and signed on. 

_(paskettispaghetti is Gabriella and troyakabballmanakamariachihatman is Troy)_

**paskettispaghetti says: heyy:) you busy?**

**troyakabballmanakamariachihatman says: ello ello**

**troyakabballmanakamariachihatman says: why?**

**paskettispaghetti says: lol because I don't like bothering people when they're busy...well, I don't like bothering people..at all...but you get it:P **

**troyakabballmanakamariachihatman says: to busy for you? never**

**paskettispaghetti says: soooo;)**

**troyakabballmanakamariachihatman says: sooo;) what?**

**paskettispaghetti says: we've been over this...is it eventually yet??**

**troyakabballmanakamariachihatman says: sadly no**

**troyakabballmanakamariachihatman says: not yet. nice dp, btw;) good times...**

Her display picture was a picture of her hugging Troy at the after party of the final performance of Twinkle Towne. She was hugging him tightly and they were both smiling widely to the camera.

**paskettispaghetti says: lol i know! thank you:)**

**troyakabballmanakamariachihatman says: ok, well i g2g. basketball practice...smell ya later ;)**

**paskettispaghetti says: hahah i'll cya:)**

**_troyakabballmanakamariachihatman is offline_**

**_

* * *

_**

The two walked to school together the next morning.

"Wow, you need to get better music." Troy commented as he scanned through the songs on her Ipod.

Gabriella glared at him before shooting back, "Maybe you just need to get better _taste_ in music." She grabbed the device back out of his hands. He laughed

"Uhm, no. I think you just need to get better music," She poked her tongue out at him in response. "And better comebacks," He sang.

"You suck," Gabriella shot at him before running ahead, into the school.

"Oh, aren't we mature," He yelled after her, but trailed off after realizing she probably couldn't hear him over the voices of well over five hundred other teens. Troy grinned to himself and jogged to catch up with her.

* * *

Gabriella turned the corner to see Troy talking to the basketball team. Smiling, she ran up to him and, from behind, wrapped her arms around his torso in a tight hug. 

"Hey," He greeted her, turning around and wrapping his arms around her, already knowing who it was. "What's up?"

"Hi," She replied, smiling up at him, seeing as he was a good half a foot taller than her. "You," She responded, laughing. "So, movie then ice cream?" Gabriella asked him, referring to their Friday tradition: Troy would pay for the movie, then after, they would go out for ice cream and Gabriella would pay.

"Yea, sure. Wait here and I'll go get my stuff," He told her, waving goodbye at his basketball friends as he jogged down the hall, leaving Gabriella to talk to them.

She turned to the team, not wasting any time beating around the bush, "So, guys...who does Troy like?"

* * *

Troy and Gabriella both sat in a booth in the local Dairy King **(A/N: haha**...). 

"I still don't see how you can manage to eat so much ice cream in one sitting," Gabriella commented, watching Troy dig into his Brownie Avalanche.

"Yea, well I don't see how you can manage to eat so LITTLE ice cream in one sitting," Troy fired back. She looked down at her ice cream cone in thought then looked back up at Troy seriously. He looked back at her, confused.

"So...when you left, I talked to your friends," She started, taking another bite out of her ice cream.

"And?"

"And...So i'm going to give you one more chance," Gabriella told him. He tilted his head sideways in confusion. She continued, "to tell me who it is. I want to hear it from you. Or i'm gonna yell it out to this whole Dairy King," She threatened, smirking. Troy gasped, feigning surprise.

"You wouldn't!" She nodded her head.

"Oh, I would." Still smirking, she rasied herself from her seat, pushing off the table as she stood. She got as far as the front of the restaurant before shooting a look at Troy, only to see him with his arms crossed, smirking back at her, looking amused. She narrowed her eyes at him before stalking back to the booth and plopping herself down beside him, crossing her arms over her chest. Her brows furrowed in frustration as her lips formed a pout.

Troy laughed, draping his right arm across her shoulders. "Gabi. My sweet little Gabi...How much you have left to learn about bluffing," He teased, letting out a sigh.

"You know, whoever it is, you should tell her soon, because most of East High knows about your little crush. And almost all the girls are hoping you're crushing on them. You have_ no _idea how annoying it is; they have a list going written on the bathroom stalls, guessing who it could be," She complained exasperatedly. "Come on, get it out and over with. And you can start by telling me who it is." She grinned innocently. Troy grinned back, but the look in his eyes made him seem like he was somewhere far away. Gabriella noticed this. "Troy?"

Troy's eyes now showed nervousness as his face turned serious. Gabriella watched as his eyes trailed over her, her heartbeat hastening with each passing second.

"Can I start by showing you?" He whispered, almost inaudbly, his blue eyes now locking gaze with her brown ones. She felt his large, calloused hands wrap around her small smooth ones. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched him lean in slowly, subconciously leaning in herself, as well. Feeling as if they were the only ones in the room, their lips connected in a sweet, slow kiss. Gabriella pulled away softly, resting her forehead on his.

"So who is she?" She asked jokingly, her lips curving into a content smile.

Troy grinned back as they both began to lean in again, only to be interuppted by a voice screeching, "You keep that kinda of stuff out of this place!" They turned to see who it was, and sure enough their eyes met with that same old lady they had run into the day before. She seemed to be glaring at them like there was no tomorrow. Troy and Gabriella exchanged nervous looks while trying to surpress their laughs. Troy nodded her head towards the door. Gabriella understood and silently whipped out her wallet. Troy stopped her and paid the bill himself.

"Come on," Gabriella grinned and laced her fingers with Troy's as she pulled them out of the booth. "I have somewhere else we can go," She winked, leading them both out of the shop. Troy followed obediently, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**(A/N:**** There you have it: a fluffy, predictable one-shotish drabble. Except for the end...I bet you expected a kiss at the very end. But I just thought that would be TOO predictable...Lol hope you enjoyed it:P Haha you can imagine what Gabriella meant with that wink, because I really have no idea what I wanted it to mean...:P I just thought it would fit well in there...Thank you to ImpactRed520 with his help beta-ing this story, and for helping me with the summary and title :) Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
